Our Phase II goal is to disseminate, to a wider audience, a curriculum that explores health-related issues relevant to students through the science of epidemiology. It is called Detectives in the Classroom (Detectives). This will be accomplished by: - Continuing to advocate for and prepare middle school science teachers to teach Detectives, while also advocating for and preparing teachers in a wider range of grades (high school) and disciplines (mathematics and health). - Advocating for and preparing teachers to teach Detectives in alternative educational venues: after-school and weekend programs, summer enrichment camps and workshops, and trips to science centers and museums. - Establishing Investigation Development Teams, consisting of an epidemiologist and an experienced Detectives teacher, to update and create new Detectives' investigations and, in the process, developing a broader base of Detective stakeholders. - Updating, expanding, evaluating, and revising the Detectives' web site. - Continuing to evaluate and publicize the effectiveness of Detectives in increasing students interest in science, fundamental abilities in science as inquiry, scientific literacy, and knowledge of epidemiology.